All you wanted
by Moonlitorion
Summary: Both Harry and Draco are in their seventh year and feeling alone in the world and thus our story begins. SLASH


Title: All you wanted. Author: Moonlitorion  
  
Author E-mail: Gill8425@aol.com  
  
Category: Romance  
  
Rating: R  
  
Summary: Both Harry and Draco are in their seventh year and feeling alone in the world and thus our story begins. *SLASH*  
  
Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Author's note: Sorry but this is un-beta read, so sorry in advance for any mistakes you may find.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Everyone in the wizarding world knew about the lives of Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. They knew about the history between them and they even knew what was to become of them in the future. Well that all changed a few nights ago and that's where our story begins.  
  
******** "What would you like to do honey bun?" Hermione asked in a rather seductive voice.  
  
"What ever you want darling," answered Ron in a deep husky voice.  
  
Hermione giggled, put her arms around Ron's neck then kissed him passionately on the lips. By this time Harry was feeling rather sick, Ron and Hermione had been like this for weeks or was it months? Either way Harry couldn't care less, he had to get away from them. He stood up and excused himself from the common room, there was no point because Ron and Hermione had forgotten that he even existed. Harry made his way up to the dorm and sat down on his bed.  
  
"Hey, what's up Harry? Why the long face?"  
  
"Not much Dean, you know just the stress of being a teenager," replied Harry sounding rather sorry for himself.  
  
"Do you wanna talk about it? I'm a good listener."  
  
"Well, ever since Ron and Mione got together they seen to have forgotten that I still exist. I mean I'm happy for them but I'd also like to spend some time with them. The only time they ever talk to me is when they ask me if I know where their other half is. I mean is it too much to ask just to have my friends back?" Harry sighed then looked down at the floor feeling rather upset. Dean got up off his bed and made his way over to Harry and sat down next to him. He looked at Harry with concerned filled eyes, sighed and then began to speak.  
  
"It's not too much to ask but maybe you should try and find other people to hang out with. Maybe a change of friends will make you feel a bit better, and don't get me wrong Ron and Hermione are nice people."  
  
"Yeah but I've known them since first year and their the only people who know and like for me for just being me and not as 'The-Boy-Who-Lived' or 'the saviour of the wizarding world."  
  
"Harry I like you for just being you and so do the rest of the guys but I still think a little bit of independence wont kill you. And one more thing, whilst your out there looking for new friends why don't you do a bit of babe hunting too and get yourself a LADY!" with that said both Dean and Harry laughed.  
  
"I knew that would make you laugh. Well, I've got to go, I'm meant to be helping Seamus with some homework. I'll talk to you later. Oh and Harry, you just keep on smiling and be yourself and before you know it you'll have more friends then you could have hoped for," with a last friendly smile at Harry Dean left the dorm leaving Harry to his thoughts.  
  
After a few minutes Harry decided to go for a walk out on the school grounds to clear his head. He picked up his invisibility cloak and made his way out of the castle. It was a beautiful night out, the stars were shining and the moon was bright and shining in its full glory. Harry wasn't paying much attention to where he was going and found himself by the lake. It seemed like he wasn't the only one who wanted some time to clear his head because there was someone else out there. Dean's advice was going round and round in Harry's head so he decided to give it a try and make a new friend. He took a deep breath to calm himself down and made his way over to the other side of the lake, his heart was pounding really fast and he felt just like he did when he first started at Hogwarts. As Harry approached the person he soon realised that it was a young man, who looked like he too was in the seventh year and he also had his back towards him.  
  
"Excuse me, is it alright if I join you?" asked Harry in a timid voice.  
  
"Do what ever you want, I don't care," retorted the other boy. Harry could sense that there was something on the boys mind and he wanted to help him out, he placed a gentile hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Are you ok 'cause if you want you can tell me about it and I'll try my best to help you out."  
  
"Why would you wanna do that? Nobody seems to care what happens to me any more, after all I am only Draco Malfoy."  
  
After hearing this Harry's first reaction was to take his hand away and run but he had heard about Draco's public refusal to become a Death Eater and follow the footsteps of his father. Harry slowly lowered himself onto the floor next to Draco and waited for the insults to flying at him but he was determined to stay and help Draco out to the best of his ability. It took some time before Draco raised his head and looked at the person sat next to him.  
  
"You come to gloat as well?" Draco asked in a rather hostile voice.  
  
"Why would I gloat?"  
  
"Oh, so you haven't heard? Well let me enlighten you, as well as getting my head kicked in I was also disowned. Huh, go ahead and laugh cause I know you want to," Draco then returned his gaze back to the floor.  
  
Harry looked at Draco with a mixture of shock, horror and sympathy.  
  
"But...but...but why? Why would he do that? You're his son! His only son for that matter!!" Harry was outraged by what he was hearing.  
  
"Oh, Harry. Don't forget this is Lucius we're talking about his never loved me so why would he care what happens to me?" at this point Draco turned to face Harry and looked him straight in the eyes.  
  
"Don't you see Harry? I'm alone in the world with no one to love me and no one to love. But you...you've got two best friends who care about you."  
  
"No I haven't." Harry's reply was no more than a whisper.  
  
"What? What did you say?" Draco was trying hard to hear Harry's reply.  
  
"I said...no I haven't."  
  
"No you haven't what?" Draco was getting really impatient.  
  
"I haven't got friends who care about me. They're too wrapt up with each other to even realise that I still exist. I'm just like you, alone in the world always have been always will be," Harry looked at Draco with unshed tears, he felt so empty without Ron and Hermione by his side.  
  
"So what do you suggest we do then?" Draco was hoping that Harry would suggest they become friends. He'd always liked Harry but his hostility towards him was because his father wanted him to.  
  
"Well I'm going to try and make new friends, maybe you can do the same."  
  
"With who? Some Hufflepuffs?" Draco's reply had a hint of disgust in it.  
  
"And what's wrong with the Hufflepuffs?" questioned Harry rather defensively.  
  
"They're so stupid! And your just as stupid for thinking they'd make good friends!!" Draco was feeling rather hurt that Harry hadn't suggested they become friends.  
  
"I knew it! You may have refused Voldemort but you're still a git! You know what, I hate you and you hate me so lets just stay away from each other!!" with that said Harry got up and started to make his way back to the castle.  
  
Draco couldn't contain his feelings any more, he just had to say what he truly felt for Harry.  
  
"I DON'T HATE YOU HARRY, I LOVE YOU!!"  
  
Harry stopped dead in his tracks with shock; it took him a few seconds to register what Draco had said. Harry didn't move but he could feel Draco's presence right behind him, he slowly turned around and faced Draco with a look of disbelief.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"I said, I don't hate you." Draco replied looking any where but Harry.  
  
"Then what did you say?" Harry urged.  
  
"I...I didn't..."  
  
"What did you say Draco?" Harry said this a bit louder then he intended.  
  
"I...I..."  
  
"You what?"  
  
"I said I don't hate you..."  
  
"I know that! Then what did you say?" Harry was getting rather impatient.  
  
"I said I love you." Draco's reply was less than a whisper but Harry heard it all right. Harry reached over and lifted Draco's head so he could look into his eyes.  
  
"Do you really mean that?" Harry's voice was soft and loving. Draco closed his eyes, the touch of Harry's hand on his face sent shivers down his spine. This was a completely new experience for Draco as no one had ever touched him in such a loving manner. Draco finally opened his eyes and looked at Harry.  
  
"I do Harry, I love you. I guess I always have done."  
  
"That's really sweet of you Draco but I need you to answer a few question for me will you do that?"  
  
"Do I have to?" Draco could tell he wasn't going to like this. At his reply Harry removed his hand and sat down with Draco next to him.  
  
"Yes you do and the first question is, how can you be in love with me when you hardly know me?"  
  
"Believe me Harry I know more about you than Granger and Weasley put together. For example I know that you're right handed."  
  
"So? That doesn't prove anything."  
  
"Yes it does. I know what everyone else already knows about you and I know the little things about you that noone else knows."  
  
"Oh really? And what are they?" Harry was rather interested in what Draco had to say; he didn't think Draco had paid that much attention to him.  
  
"Where do I start? Well, the first thing you do when you come into class is sit down, take out your parchment and then your quill and ink. At meals you always take a sip of your drink before you even touch the food and when you're thinking really, really hard you tend to bit your bottom lip. Need I go on?" Draco was looking rather pleased at the look of shock on Harry's face.  
  
"I can't believe it, you're spot on!!"  
  
"Any more questions?" Draco was feeling rather lucky now having answered the first question very well.  
  
"Oh yeah. I just wanted to know how long you liked me for?"  
  
Draco's smile faded, he knew he would have to tell Harry the truth or he could be here the whole night.  
  
"I've always like you...but I guess I started to develop feelings for you towards the end of fifth year. I first fell in love with your eyes and then your stunning smile...Harry are blushing?" Harry's face was as red as Ron's hair; he had never been complimented like that before.  
  
Draco had just told Harry his deepest secrets and all Harry could do was sit there in shock and star at him. It made Draco feel rather uncomfortable with the situation, he just wanted to die right there and then so he did the next best thing and made a move to leave. Draco had hoped that Harry would return his feelings but that was wishful thinking. Draco went to get up but the sound of Harry's voice made him think twice.  
  
"What did you say?" Draco questioned.  
  
"I said would you believe that I... I love you too?" with that said Harry lent in and gave Draco a small kiss on the lips. Draco was completely stunned by this.  
  
The look on Draco's face made Harry question what he had just done. His first reaction was to run and keep on running, so that's what he did. Harry kept on running till he got back to the school but he didn't stop there, his legs seemed to take him some place he didn't know. Out of breath and confused Harry sank to the floor and put his head in his hands.  
  
Meanwhile back outside by the lake Draco was in complete shock. He was happy, pissed off and ever so confused. He decided to go to the only place he could relax and think and that place was an empty classroom on the fifth floor. Draco found this room on one of his nightly walks.  
  
Draco slowly opened the door only to be graced with the sight of Harry sat at the other end of the room with his head in his hands. Harry slowly raised his head and looked at Draco with an expression of shock on his face.  
  
"How...how did...?"  
  
"I normally come up here to think when I'm pissed off or confused."  
  
"I'll leave then."  
  
"No! Please...please don't. I want...I want to talk to you about what just happened." Draco looked at Harry with pleading eyes.  
  
"Do we have to?"  
  
"Yes we do. We need to talk about it and sort it out." Draco walked over to Harry and sat down next to him and placed his hand on Harry's. To Draco's surprise Harry didn't recoil instead he raised his eyes to look at Draco and lent in to place a kiss on Draco's lips but Draco stopped him before Harry could do so.  
  
"Please don't, I can't...I can't take this Harry. Don't kiss me and then run away." Draco's eyes were filled with unshed tears. The pain of not knowing exactly what was going on between him and Harry was killing him slowly.  
  
"Harry...all I want to know is what you feel for me. So please tell me now and tell me true."  
  
Harry's eyes didn't leave Draco's; he smiled, raised a hand to cup Draco's face and kissed him full on the lips. Draco tried to pull back but gave up and relaxed into the kiss. The kiss soon became passionate but Harry pulled away and a moan of protest escaped Draco's lips before he could stop it.  
  
"Draco I meant what I said back at the lake, but...the reason why I ran was because you looked so disgusted and that broke my heart."  
  
"I didn't mean to look like that. I was just shocked when you kissed me." Draco looked at Harry with eyes filled with desire and said in al ow husky voice, "Kiss me." Harry didn't have to be told twice and lent in to kiss Draco again but this time with even more passion than before.  
  
A/N: Well there you have it. I hope you enjoyed it so please review. Thanx ever so much! 


End file.
